I Love You
by GoAwayAnna
Summary: Beckett speaks from the heart. SHAMELESS FLUFF. Per request, I'll add the "show you later" bit, which is shameless and sappy fluff/shameless smut.
1. I Love You

He was looking at me again, in that way he did. There was nothing steamy or sexy about it, just deep, deep love and adoration. He was sitting on the couch and I was sitting in the adjacent chair; we were just talking, enjoying each other's company after a long day at the precinct. I had been rambling enthusiastically for a little while before I noticed that he was just looking at me with the smallest of smiles.

"What?" I asked as I felt the heat flood my cheeks.

He smiled at me and said, "You're just beautiful."

So simple. So sweet. It touched me somewhere deep down. It felt like I was stretching a muscle I hadn't flexed in a few days. A peace washed over me and I forgot the stress of the day.

From our short distance, I matched his steady gaze. We had an entire conversation without speaking a word; we let our eyes do all the talking. Finally, I said what was so important, what I absolutely needed him to know. I made sure he wasn't going to break eye contact. "I want you to know that I love you."

His smile spread and suddenly the whole room was radiating and I felt very light. "I know you do."

"I know you know, but sometimes you just do something, say something, or even just look at me like you were and it just overwhelms me how much love flows between us. I am so in love with you, Richard Castle. I feel like I can't say it enough. I love you."

Most people in relationships would get sappy and emotional, hugging and cuddling. Castle knew me well enough to know that I wasn't overly emotional, just stating what was in my heart. With that knowledge, he just leaned back on the couch, looked at me, and said, "I love you, too."

Just when Castle thought our conversation was over, I surprised him by saying, without looking up from the book I had resumed reading, "I'll show you later."


	2. Later

It was later. Martha and Alexis had gone to their respective apartments for the evening, so Castle and Beckett were alone. Dinner had been cleaned up and the two were now sharing their usual glass of wine on the couch.

After several moments of comfortable silence, Beckett sat her wineglass down. "Castle?"

"Hmm," he hummed in reply.

Beckett smiled radiantly as she stood up and leaned over to place a gentle kiss to Castle's cheek. "It's later," she whispered to him.

His face absolutely lit up, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Okay," he said, the excitement bleeding from his words. He had been thinking about 'later' all day.

Beckett stood up from him and said, in a sultry voice, "I want you to go lay down on the bed. . . naked."

Castle stood up, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible and failing miserably if Beckett's chuckle was any indication. By the time he was in position, Beckett was emerging from the bathroom, makeup touched up, hair fluffed sufficiently to make her look like a Victoria's Secret model, wearing a fetching white bra and matching panties. Heat stirred low in his belly.

"I don't want you to move, I don't want you to touch me, I don't want you to talk until I tell you. Just listen and let me love you, my strong, funny man." She crawled toward him, draping herself over him.

"Okay," Castle whispered, closing his eyes and becoming lost in the smell and feel of his wonderful wife above him.

She had a plan and it was going to take a long time, but that was okay. She wanted him to know just how much she loved him and why she loved him. Starting at the top of his head, she kissed his hair. "I love your hair. I love running my fingers through it when I kiss you, and I even love that stupid trick you do when you wiggle it." Castle chuckled.

Moving to his forehead, she kissed it and said, "I love your brain. The stories it makes up, how it knows what I need before I do."

Next were his eyes. "I love your eyes so much. I love that we can have entire conversations with just a look. That's something so special to me."

His ears. "I love how you always hear me and listen so attentively, even when I'm rambling nonsense."

His lips. "I _love_ your lips, so firm yet so gentle. They feel like home when we kiss. And they sometimes work magic on me, which I love." He chuckled again.

This time, a string of kisses peppered his chin and along his jawline as she whispered in between, "I love your strong jaw. It makes you so handsome, even if you do use it too much sometimes." A laugh this time.

His eyes were still closed, he was soaking up her words, basking in her love. She moved down his neck planting small kisses along the way, kissing her way along both shoulders. "I love your broad shoulders, so strong, always there for me when I need somewhere to cry."

Both his arms. "I especially love your arms. They're so big and strong, able to pick me up like I'm nothing, yet gentle enough not to break me when I'm fragile. Not to mention they're sinfully sexy in basically any shirt you wear."

She kissed both his hands and each finger in turn. "I adore your hands; the creativity that flows from them so freely, the way they keep me screaming for hours, but at the same time caress me like I'm your prized possession. It's magical." His breathing seemed to take more concentration now, and his brow was furrowed.

Beckett moved back up a little to kiss the place that covered his heart. "Rick, I love your heart. It beats for others and is filled with so much love and compassion and humor that I sometimes feel unworthy of how much of it you've given to me. It is so good and kind and I will forever cherish it." When Beckett looked up to Castle's face, she saw that there were silent tears slowly streaming.

"Rick, are you okay?"

Letting out a choppy breath, Castle's eyes opened, met Beckett's, and he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming is all. I love you so much."

Beckett smiled at him. "I love you, too." She reached up to kiss his lips before gently easing him back down so she could continue, which she did with a kiss to his stomach. "I love your gut, because no matter the challenge we're facing, it seems to never lead you, or us, wrong."

Continuing downward, Beckett skipped over the part of him that was begging her for attention. She'd spend plenty of time on that later. For now, she kissed both his thighs, speaking between kisses as she worked her way down his legs. "I love your legs. They're always so steady and sure, able to carry me when I can't find my way."

She kissed his feet all over, followed by each toe. "I love your feet. They keep you grounded, you keep me grounded. You're my rock, my love, the only person I ever wanted."

Hearing his intake of breath, she moved back up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Almost done," she said soothingly.

Castle opened his eyes and watched her slink back down, his eyes widening when he realized what she was about to do. She kissed the tip of his penis and her tone was light and teasing when she spoke next. "This… I _love_ this part of you. The things it does to me, the way it makes me scream for you, beg for you, cry for you, _come_ for you; the way it has me turning inside out every time it's inside me leaves me in awe every single time. I love watching you as you come undone inside me, knowing that this part of you is covered with me the way I am covered by you—the way you've made me see the world, see people, see myself; all for the better, all because of you."

Moving slightly lower, Beckett wrapped one hand around his shaft and pumped slowly as she kissed his scrotum. She abandoned his shaft to gently cup him as she said, "I love this part of you, too. I love knowing that one half of each of my babies are in there, waiting to meet their partner and form new life."

Goosebumps rose over Castle's flesh at the mention of their future: babies. More than one. Pure happiness.

Finally, Beckett sat up. "Open your eyes, Rick."

When he did, she saw that the tears hadn't stopped. He sat up to meet her in the middle, but before he could say anything, she started speaking. "Richard Castle, you will never, ever know the love I have for you. I'm full with it, overflowing to the point that I almost can't stand it. You are everything to me and my life has been extraordinarily better since we met. I'll never be able to express what I feel to my satisfaction, but I hope that you will never have to wonder about how I feel about you. I am yours, one hundred percent yours. Always."

Even more tears spilled from his eyes, and some from hers too, as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Kate," he said. Realizing he couldn't find any words to satisfy him, either, he simply chanted her name over and over until she was ready to move on.

Wordlessly, she pushed him back to lying as she removed her bra for him, slid off her panties, then cuddled into his side, once again wrapping a hand around his shaft and pumping slowly. Before long, he was hard and throbbing in her hand and she slid down his body, placing quiet kisses and whispering her love for him on the way. She, once again, kissed his tip before wrapping her lips around him and sucking. He drew in a sharp breath and exhaled an 'I love you' as he allowed the sensations to take him over.

For what seemed like hours, Beckett slowly, meticulously bobbed her head up and down, teasing, licking, sucking, and swallowing until his hands were tightening in her hair. "Kate," he pleaded.

"All the ways I love you," she whispered senselessly as she sat up, straddled him, and eased onto him, gasping as he slid home. "I love you," she repeated as she moved painfully slowly, up and down, up and down, until Castle was panting and grunting. Moving faster, she breathed, "Don't wait for me," even though she, too, was painfully close to bliss.

Before long, her muscles were clenched around him like a vice and she was whimpering above him. Castle was groaning her name as she picked up speed. "God, I love you!" she panted as she felt the flame ignite within her. It grew and grew as she lifted off him then slammed back down over and over. "Castle!" she yelled. Then, more quietly, "Castle, come with me."

And he did. Just as she froze above him and dug her nails into his chest, a silent scream never leaving her lips, every muscle in his body clenched and he came into her on a sob.

As they both began to recover from their simultaneous orgasms, she slid off of him and collapsed onto the bed beside him, never breaking contact with him. They held onto one another and cried because they were so lucky to have found one another, they were so in love and, at this moment, it was too much for words.

Several moments later, without words, Castle pulled the blankets up, pulled Beckett closer to his side, and together, they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
